Love of A Sister
by trali13
Summary: Petunia Dursley could never have hated her sister. In the same way, she could never have hated Harry. It was time to make a change, but she wishes she could have done more earlier. (WARNING: Mentions of abuse) Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Her Eyes

**A/N: My first story on Fanfiction, so please be nice? I wrote in at one in the morning, so yeah. I got the same story up on Wattpad (check my bio). Thanks for reading.**

* * *

She was not a nice person, and she knew it. All her life, Petunia Dursley was hated by most people in the world. She was a shadow of her younger sister, Lily. It had always been Lily this and Lily that. Petunia's own parents payed more attention to Lily than to Petunia.

Petunia had always been incredibly jealous of Lily. When Lily got a letter to that freaky school, Petunia had wanted to go to. She wanted to prove to her parents she was just as special as Lily. Yet, Dumbledore told Petunia that she had no magic in her.

Therefore, Lily was off to her special school while Petunia was stuck in her normal school. She had average grades with average looks with an average life. Lily had perfect grades with stunning looks and an exciting life. Lily was better that Petunia.

Petunia was naïve enough to think that once Lily was gone, their parents would pay attention to her. But no, they awaited Lily's letters, talked about how their "Precious Flower" was excelling at school, how "Little Lily" would grow up to be someone great one day.

Petunia tried though. She tried to be nice to her little sister. She tried to push down her jealousy. It wasn't Lily's fault she was so perfect, it wasn't Petunia's fault she was not. It was her parent's fault and all those other people's fault that they ignored Petunia, turning her so bitter.

After a while, she subconsciously started pushing Lily away, calling her a Freak and other bad names. She often blamed it on Severus Snape, the Freak boy who stole Lily from her. It wasn't true. Petunia still loved Lily, but she never showed it. Instead, she let her jealousy and hatred shine through. That's what made Lily turn her back on her.

One day, Petunia met Vernon Dursley. He was an...interesting character. Unlike most boys, Vernon didn't turn his back on Petunia when Lily walked by. In fact, Vernon only greeted Lily politely before giving his full attention to Petunia. Petunia loved that about him.

But did she like Vernon as a person? No. She thought she did, but a few months into their relationship, she didn't really know what to think. Vernon had awful eating habits and was the size of a walrus. He insulted people straight in their face and was loud. He came from a spoilt family and he thought he was better than most people.

However, he hated abnormality. Like Petunia, he couldn't stand anything out of the ordinary. Other than that, he was nice to Petunia and payed attention to her. It was nice to have someone look at her and not her sister. So naturally, when Vernon asked Petunia to marry him, she said yes.

She regretted it. She really did. Vernon was loud, obnoxious, fat, spoilt and mean. He never hurt Petunia, never said anything bad about her, but he never stopped insulting her sister. Sometimes, she thought of leaving him but then she remembered: no one else cared. Vernon reminded her constantly that he was the only one who would ever love her.

Petunia once though of getting a job, but Vernon strongly opposed. "A woman doesn't need to work when the husband's around. Woman are only good for housekeeping" were his exact words. Petunia hated that. Petunia's own mother had worked part time until Lily came along.

Yet, Petunia said nothing, remembering that she really had no one outside of Vernon. Lily and her hadn't been in contact for a very long time.

Then along came Dudley. Petunia loved Dudley, she really did. It was the only thing about her and Vernon's relationship that actually had meaning. Her little Dudders was everything to her. She promised herself that Dudders wouldn't end up like Vernon, but she knew it was a hollow promise.

Then, a year later, came along Harry. Harry looked exactly like his father with Lily's eyes. Those eyes looked up at her with great sorrow. With him came a letter. One letter. Those Freaks left a baby out in the cold for a whole night with nothing but a letter and a blanket. They expected her to take the beast in and everything. They explained everything in a letter! A single letter of all things. A single letter to explain how her sister died and why her nephew was so important to the Wizarding World.

Petunia had to take Harry in. The poor child. He had Lily's eyes, no less. "Little Lily"'s eyes. Petunia knew that Vernon wouldn't like it. She knew that Dudley would wail and cry, like his father must have when he didn't get what he wanted.

There had been a lot of shouting that day. "He is our nephew! My _sisters_ son!" Petunia had protested.

"I don't care if it was you brother! The stupid waste of space is a Freak!"

"Vernon, please! I have never asked anything of you! Please! Just this once!" Petunia said over Dudley's wailing.

"Fine!" Vernon finally gave in, "But don't expect me to treat him the same way I treat Dudders! He can sleep in the cupboard and get Duddleys hand-me-downs! And he'll have to work for a living too! As if I'll let that Freak stay here for free,"

Petunia then took Harry to the cupboard under the stairs. It was dusty and filthy. _Perfect for a Freak,_ she tried telling herself. It didn't help that Lily's eyes were looking up at her.

She found an old cot that had once been Dudley's and lay Harry down in it. Harry never cried out once. He didn't protest about anything. Not the dark, not the dust, not the bugs that freaked Petunia out. Petunia shivered at those eyes. She turned away and left the baby there.

Harry never cried out unless absolutely necessary, thanks to Vernon. Once, Harry was very lonely, so he started sobbing. Petunia had heard, but decided not to go. She was tending to Dudley and Vernon was watching.

Finally, Harry started wailing. Petunia couldn't take it anymore. She was about to go down herself when Vernon got up and said, "I'll go,"

Petunia knew she shouldn't have let him go, but she did anyway. The next day, when Petunia went to check on Harry, he was still crying silently. He had a large bruise on his small cheek. His shocking green eyes looked at her pleadingly.

She knew what had happened that day. She knew it was not going to stop. Petunia knew Harry wasn't safe in the house. She knew of Vernon's temper tantrums.

And yet. She did nothing.


	2. Freaky

Petunia came back one day from shopping. Vernon and Dudley were in front of the telly, as per usual. She set down her bags and called, "Boy! Get out here,"

Harry rushed out. Petunia felt he heart shuddered at the sight of him. He had been crying. The little four year old quickly wiped his face. Vernon and Dudley had both drilled it into his mind not to cry in front of them. Petunia never said a word about it though, so Harry felt a bit more at ease.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said in his cute four year old voice.

Oh god, those eyes again! "Help me put this away boy!" Petunia snapped despite herself. She blamed it on those stupid eyes that reminded her of that stupid girl.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled, grabbing some items and putting them away.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted from the living room.

Harry looked at Petunia for permission. She just nodded then proceeded to ignore him. She turned just to see Harry walk out. _Like a slave, doing to his maters bidding._ Petunia found nothing funny in that like she pretended to when Vernon said that. This was messed up! A four year old should not be working like a slave.

Harry came back and mumbled something before proceeding to make two large sandwiches for the two male Dursleys. His stomach gave a loud growl and she looked towards Petunia, worried. He was glad he had not been heard.

He rushed beck to the living room and gave the two fat walruses, in his opinion, their sandwiches. He was so hungry! Aunt Petunia had been gone and Uncle Vernon had forgotten to feed him.

He went back to help Petunia. She was putting away a large tub of ice cream. Harry's stomach growled again, but she ignored it.

Harry punched his own stomach. Why couldn't he get it right? Freaks don't deserve lunch especially when they did something freaky. He grabbed the next item and was about to put it away when Petunia grabbed his hand.

She gasped out loud. His hand was burnt. She bent down to examine it while Harry tried to snatch it away, "Who did this?" She whispered.

"Uncle Vernon," he sniveled.

"Why?" Petunia snapped.

"'Cause I was bein' a freak," Harry answered.

Petunia sighed. "Did he give you lunch?"

Harry shook his head. Petunia sighed again. The boy had had no breakfast because he was being "punished" according to Vernon for "not doing his chores". Petunia got up and got some medicine to help heal the burn. Then, she gave Harry leftovers.

"Take this to your cupboard and don't show Vernon," Petunia whispered.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes-those shocking green eyes- and almost cried. This was the nicest thing his Aunt had even done for him. "Thank you!"

Petunia nodded stiffly before going back to work. She hated the boy, but seeing Vernon do that to him was wrong. She knew she was lying to herself though. She did not hate the boy. She couldn't.

* * *

Five year old Harry was in so much trouble. He didn't know what happened. He was a lot more stupid then Dudley, yet somehow he had gotten a better grade than him. He had really wanted to please Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Maybe then they'd like him.

But the, Dudley told him, "You're in so much trouble! You cheated!"

"No I didn't!" Harry protested.

"Of course you did! How else did you get a better grade then me?" Dudley shouted.

"Because I'm smarter than you!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Dudley gasped then glared. Finally, he smirked. "You wait till I tell mum and dad!"

Harry got scared at that point. But he quickly rushed it aside and rushed home.

"Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! Look! Look!" Naïve little Harry called out.

"You ungrateful Freak! Shut up!" Vernon shouted.

"Dad, dad! Look, Potter cheated!" Dudley screamed running in.

"You did what!?" Vernon shouted at the cowering boy.

"I didn't! I swear!" Harry pleaded.

"So you're calling my boy a liar now?!" Vernon was turning red.

"No, no..."

The slap echoed through the house loudly, "Shut up you sniveling Freak!"

Vernon pounded Harry, again and again. Dudley was laughing gleefully in the background, not knowing that this was something bad. Vernon was taking of his belt now and Harry was sobbing.

"Vernon, what..." Petunia walked in. He saw the belt and yelled, "Vernon, what are you doing!"

"Teaching the boy a lesson," Vernon said gruffly.

"No!" Petunia quickly though of an excuse, "What will the neighbours think?"

Vernon lowered his belt, thinking. Finally, he nodded and turned to leave, Dudley following along.

Petunia bent down next to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry started sobbing again. Petunia was at loss as to what to do. Finally, he pulled Harry close and just let him sob. This being the first time that Harry ever felt affection, Harry froze.

"Why was Vernon hurting you?" Petunia asked once Harry calmed down.

"I wanted to show him this, but Dudley said I had cheated," Harry help up his work where he was gotten the best in his grade. A perfect score. Just like his mother.

"Did you cheat?" Petunia asked.

Harry vigorously shook his head before gasping. Vernon had managed to land a hit on Harry's head.

Petunia's heart cringed. She had not only let Harry down, but her own son too. Dudley was a bully and a liar. Harry was neglected and had never felt love. She was such a horrible woman, just like everyone else had said in her childhood. No wonder everyone payed more attention to Lily. Lily would never hurt a child and she would have been a great mother.

"Go to sleep, you'll need the rest. No chores for today," Petunia said harshly.

Harry nodded gratefully. He had already started dozing. He tried to stand up, but promptly fell over. Petunia caught him before he hit the ground.

Harry was carried to his cupboard. He was almost unconscious. Petunia saw no harm in what she was about to say next.

Just before Harry lost conscious completely, Harry heard Petunia say, "Well done Harry. You have your mothers brains,"

For once in his life, Harry had a night filled with good dreams.


	3. Failure and Success

Petunia didn't really like talking to these women, but she tolerated them. Piers, one of Dudley's friends, was having a party at the local park, and Petunia had had to come. From the corner of her eye, she saw six year old Dudley playing.

Well, he wasn't exactly playing. More like bullying a child who had also been invited. Petunia shook her head. What had her son become?

She nodded politely to the ladies comments but she wasn't listening. Her eyes scanned the park and she saw a figure sitting alone on one of the benches, watching the party wistfully. She looked closer to see it was her nephew. What was that Freak doing here? He was going to ruin the party.

She excused herself from the other ladies and stomped over to where the brat sat. As soon as he was in earshot, Petunia said angrily, "What are you doing here boy?! How dare you try ruin Dudders party?"

Harry flinched and whimpered, "I swear Aunt Petunia I'm not trying to ruin the party!"

"Then why are you here and not at home with Vernon..." realisation dawned Petunia. The fear in Harry's eyes said it all. "What did Vernon do?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Harry said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Boy..." Petunia growled.

Harry cowered, "Please...please...I'll be good...I promise...please don't send me back there alone..."

Petunia sighed. Harry wasn't really doing anything bad. But why didn't he want to go back? "If you tell me why you don't want to go back, and if I think it's a good enough reason, you can stay,"

Harry gulped. His eyes first showed defiance, then uncertainty, and finally resignation. "He..." Harry's voice trembled, "He was hurting me. Punching and kicking. I had to escape,"

Petunia stared at him. _Vernon wouldn't do that!  
_

"But he did do it, I swear, I'm not lying," Harry said desperately.

Petunia realises she had said her thoughts out loud. How could Vernon have done that? How could she have married such a monster? How could he have hurt a child.

 _I'm no better._ Petunia told herself. How many times had she turned a blind eye on the child's basic needs? How many time had she overworked the boy?

She looked down at the scrawny six year old. He was a freak and yet...he was Lily's child. She owed it to her little sister. She had pushed Lily away because of jealousy, she would not push away an innocent child, Lily's or not, for the same reason. Honestly, she was a grown woman now!

She saw that Harry was looking at her expectantly and fearfully. He expected the worst from her. Petunia supposed she had no excuse for herself. She had almost always been mean to him except for rare occasions.

"So can I stay?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It _is_ a public park," Petunia said.

She looked over at where the other women were sitting. Lily would be ashamed right now. She hated gossips and so had Petunia at one point in her life. Lily and Petunia's favourite quote had been by one of their favourite authors. Dr Seuss said, "Why fit in when you're born to stand out?". She supposes that maybe Vernon and this simple, ordinary, boring neighbourhood was influencing her.

She looked at where Harry was sitting, his legs up, taking up the whole bench. "Scoot," Petunia said, waving her hands.

Harry looked surprised as Petunia sat next to him. He was even more shocked when Petunia said the next words, "I don't suppose I ever told you that you had your mothers eyes?"

* * *

This couldn't go on any longer. Harry was about to turn seven, and it would only get worse from there. Petunia couldn't believe that she had been so blinded by acceptance that she failed to see the monster she had married.

She had to take both the boys away from here. Dudley was safe even if he stayed with Vernon, but Harry was another story. Growing up with this much hate around him was not healthy for a child. Lily had had a kind heart and an open mind, always helping, always caring. She didn't deserve anything bad to happen to her, let along her child who was a lot like her.

She wouldn't let either of them down. Not again.

* * *

Petunia watched as the seven year old played around in the playground. She wondered how in the world she had actually managed to come so far on her own.

Granted, she didn't win custody over Dudley and she couldn't prove that Vernon had hurt Harry, but at least Harry was safe. Harry was safe and Lily was finally at peace...hopefully. And Petunia herself had not failed completely.

Petunia was constantly worried about Dudley. She wondered if Vernon could actually take care of him. However, she had no idea how to check. Vernon had made it clear that if she ever came near him or Dudley, she would have hell to pay.

After the divorce, Petunia was surprised at how Harry reacted. He had kept saying that he didn't mind going back if it made her happy again. That saying itself had kept Harry away from the Dursleys. Because Harry mattered, and Dudley was going to be raised like another Vernon, with or without her.

Petunia had packed up her bags and had moved away from Private Drive. She now lived in a town close to where she knew Diagon Alley was. She took Harry there sometimes.

Shortly after moving, Petunia had told Harry that he was a wizard. She had bought him books and shown him Diagon Alley. Petunia really did think that Harry would hate her for keeping something so big from him, but he had understood.

Petunia saw a man approach Harry. Something about his seemed familiar. Petunia remembered that Lily had once brought home four boys, one of them her boyfriends, none of them were Snape. The man with scars reminded her of a boy in that group.

Then, another man approached Harry. He was dressed on all black with long, greasy hair. He too seemed familiar. But what were the odds? It couldn't possibly be Snape.

They bent down to talk to Harry. Harry seemed frightened at first, then intrigued. For some reason she couldn't explain, Petunia knew she could trust them. Whether it was familiarity or something else, she couldn't be sure.

Yet, just in case her instincts were wrong, she made her was over to Harry.

"Something the matter gentlemen?" Petunia asked.

They both turned to face her, "Do I know you two from somewhere?" Petunia blurted out.

"I think you do," the man in the black clothes drawled.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the other man introduced himself, "And this is Severus Snape,"

 **A/N, so that was the end. How did you like it? Review and all that junk if you like it! (Please?)**


End file.
